Sleep: ODWC 4
by AlmayCorazon
Summary: A/U: Our Day Will Come Universe. Falling for Brittany and contemplating and attempting murder all within 24 hours. Plus the first time that Brittany knows that something bad is going on. Trigger warning. (4)
1. Sleep

_**A/N: Now a two shot! **_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sleep (My Chemical Romance)**

* * *

I am really starting to think that Mami doesn't want me alone with Marco.

It took her long enough.

The last few times that Marco has stayed with us, Mami has made sure that she or Papi are home too.

Now though, it's a little harder for her to set that up because it's about to be summer time.

Marco graduates this Friday night and we are all flying to New York on Thursday to see it happen.

He didn't invite his family...just us.

I don't want to go and I'm hoping that I can get out of it.

I prayed all week long as I sat in my classes for some kind of miracle.

And then on Thursday after school, when I rushed straight home from Cheerios practice, Papi was in the driveway waiting for me.

Apparently, Marco had a huge fight with aunt and uncle and so they were going in place of me and Mami.

I tried to look sad about it just so that Papi wouldn't know just how happy I was.

I don't think I had him fooled but he wouldn't hit me in front of Mami.

This was great news.

I went to school the next morning feeling amazing and when I got home that afternoon to Mami lounging on the couch, it was like bliss.

Being home with just her...without Papi being pissed or Marco leering at me was peaceful.

* * *

_"So mija, why don't you have a sleepover or something tonight? I am going to take advantage of your father being gone for the next two days and I am going to go stay with your Abuela. See you for church on Sunday?"_

_"Really? You don't mind me having people over while you're gone?"_

_"Just the girls. No parties...I will still be in town."_

_"I promise, no parties, Mami."_

This was great!

So while Mami went into her room and packed, I grabbed my phone out of Papi's office and ran to my room.

He recently had been making me keep my phone in his office during the week and I could have it during the weekends.

It sucked but I wasn't going to argue.

I will take that kind of punishment over another broken bone.

Mami had made him sleep in the den for two weeks after she came home to me in a cast.

He didn't want to have to do that again.

If only I could have him wrapped around my finger like Mami and my sisters did.

Maybe then I wouldn't have to go through so much pain on a regular basis.

* * *

**_Wanna sleepover?-San_**

**_Yea? R ur parents going to be there?-Q_**

**_Nope.-San_**

**_Can I invite the new girl? She's here.-Q_**

**_Which one?-San_**

**_The hot one.-Q_**

**_Brittany?-San_**

**_Yep...your crush.-Q_**

**_I do not have a crush!-San_**

**_Fine I won't bring her then ;P-Q_**

**_No! Bring her.-San_**

**_Thought so. Order pizza w/ bacon-Q_**

**_You got it! See you guys soon!-San_**

* * *

_"So, Britt tell us about yourself."_

I sat in awe of Brittany as we watched Finding Nemo for the second time because she enjoyed Dory so damned much.

Quinn had just brought the pizza into the den and had hit pause on the movie before launching into her interrogation.

She had been raised with such strict rules about having conversations over dinner that watching a movie was just not something that was going to happen while we ate.

Brittany smiled under her baseball cap and then looked up at Quinn wide eyed.

_"Well...I...I'm from Chicago. I was born in Santa Fe, that's in New Mexico, I was born in my Nana's tub!"_

Quinn raised her eyebrows and looked at me.

_"Is that so? Do you have a boyfriend back in Chicago?"_

_"I had a lot of boyfriends and a couple girlfriends."_

Quinn began hacking on her food and I reached over and gave her solid slap on her back.

She glared at me and then took a huge gulp of her soda.

_"Did you say girlfriends?"_ Quinn finally choked out.

_"Yea...is that a big deal or something? I'm a little bi-curious...no big deal."_

Quinn shot me a look and then looked back at Brittany.

_"So...tell me B, what do you think of my friend, Santana?"_

_"This Santana?"_

Britt pointed at me with a smile still on her face.

_"Yes...this hot latina next to me."_

_"She's hot."_

I could feel my face heat up as I took a small bite of my salad.

Never before had I felt this nervous around anyone.

_"You hear that San...she thinks that you're hot."_

_"I heard." _I mumbled as I stuffed lettuce into my mouth._ "Can we talk about something else now?"_ I said as I kicked her under the table.

_"Fine, fine! I guess we are changing the subject."_ Quinn muttered.

_"Did I say something wrong? I'm always doing that! I can be a bit stupid."_ Britt said as she bit on her lip.

My head snapped up as I looked at her.

She slapped a hand to her forehead but I just shook my head and smiled at her.

_"You aren't stupid Britt Britt...don't let anyone ever tell you that! Okay?"_

She looked at me and began to blush as she nodded.

_"Okay, I won't."_

* * *

Britt and Q were asleep on my bed later that night but I couldn't really get my eyes to stay closed as I laid in between them.

I tried so hard but my hormones were all over the place.

Would they be creeped out if we had a threesome?

Q had freaked after we had sex in the treehouse a few weeks back,

So she would definitely not go for it again even though I made her cum three times!

Oh well.

I climbed from my bed and grabbed my phone as I walked across the little bridge and into my treehouse.

I left the light off as I dug out my pack of cigarettes and laid on my back.

Q had gone through this growth spurt and took it upon herself to put a whole bunch of glow in the dark stars up.

They glowed green but they were beautiful.

* * *

**_Missed you tonight. I finally graduated...I wish that you were here.-Marco_**

I stared at the text message for a long time before responding.

It was easier to ignore him when he was so far away but I knew that there was still a time limit on my responses.

He would be here on Sunday and I didn't want to give him any reasons to be extra rough with me.

**_I missed you too.-Ana_**

**_No you didn't. I know that you have friends over and I know what you did with Lucy Q. We are going to have a nice little talk when I get back to Lima.-Marco_**

Shit.

It was like he had eyes and ears everywhere.

How could he possibly know that?

**_Nothing happened.-Ana_**

**_Bullshit. Aden and Gladys are leaving the day after I get there...we will settle this then. Enjoy your free time. It won't last when I'm back for the summer.-Marco_**

**_Please don't make a big deal about this.-Ana_**

I finished my first cigarette and moved on to my second.

The nicotine wasn't doing anything calm my nerves...I was on edge now.

No matter what I did, I knew that when he got here, I was going to have to pay for what I had done with Q.

A threesome was definitely a bad idea.

**_I never make a big deal. I just prove a point. Just be prepared.-Marco_**

**_I'm sorry. :(-Ana_**

**_Too late.-Marco_**

**_I'm going to bed now.-Ana_**

**_See you Sunday, baby.-Marco_**

**_Can't wait.-Ana_**

* * *

I turned my phone off and shoved it into my front pocket before lighting my third cigarette.

I sat up against the wall and reached behind the sheet that hung next to me.

A cool bottle met my fingers and I smiled.

Just where I had left it.

Another bottle of Papi's liquor.

The metal top cracked as I opened the bottle and then brought it to my lips.

I blew out some smoke and then closed my eyes and drank down the harsh liquid.

It was only momentary fix.

My eyes blurred as I put the bottle back down and sucked in more nicotine.

_"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." _I muttered as I blew out smoke.

* * *

_"Hey...are you alright?"_

I heard Britt's voice and I felt my heart start racing.

_"Um...yea." _

_"Are you drinking and smoking?"_

I looked down at my shaking hand as it clutched the bottle and then brought the cigarette to my lips once more and inhaled.

_"Yea." _I said in deeper voice as I choked back tears and blew the smoke in the opposite direction.

_"Why?"_

_"I just...I have a lot on my mind."_

_"Want to talk about it?" _

She slid down the wall in front of me and took the bottle from my hand and gulped down like three shots of it.

She didn't even cringe like Quinn had.

Brittany had definitely done this before.

_"You drink?"_

_"I went to a lot of parties back home. So yea."_

_"Never thought you would be a drinker." _

I shrugged and took my bottle back.

I could taste her bubblegum flavored lip gloss on the rim of the bottle and realized that it was almost like she kissed me.

Don't be a creeper Lopez.

I smirked to myself before looking up into her watery blue eyes.

_"You are holding in a lot of pain...I can see it."_

I swallowed hard.

_"You can see it?"_

_"Yes...can I hug you?"_

I had never been asked that question before.

People usually just did it and I excepted it or put up with it.

She was asking to be in my personal space.

What a concept.

_"Yea...I'd like that."_

* * *

After I let her hug me and she brushed her lips chastely against mine, Britt convinced me to come back to bed.

At that moment she could have asked me to walk through Lima Heights naked and I would have done it.

I was falling for her hard and it scared the shit out of me.

With Marco in the background...this could never happen.

As I climbed back in bed, thinking about what Ari had told me a lifetime ago...I couldn't help my smile.

I relaxed when Quinn immediately threw her arm around my waist and pulled me against her.

We always spooned so it wasn't odd for me or anything.

I laid there with Quinn breathing softly against the back of my neck as I stared into Britt's open eyes.

_"You are really beautiful Santana."_

_"So are you, Britt Britt."_

_"Would you be upset if I told you that I really want to kiss you right now, like for real?"_

_"No...I'd actually really like that."_

She leaned in and kissed my lips.

It was a quick kiss and didn't involve any tongue but it immediately made my stomach turn itself inside out and sideways.

I was definitely falling for this girl.

And I didn't want to stop falling.

Ever.

* * *

We had Cheerios practice early Saturday morning and so even though I was hungover and my mouth tasted horrible because I had forgotten to brush my teeth before bed, I still got out of bed and rushed through a shower.

This was my first practice without my cast on and so I knew that Sue was going to work me extra hard.

I was not excited about it but I had basically had two months off, so I would do whatever she asked.

Especially since I was a little pudgier lately.

I was nearly 100 pounds!

Which was way too much.

Quinn was making us both huge travel mugs of coffee and Britt was having a tremendous glass of orange juice.

She was all smiles while Quinn and I were virtual zombies.

_"I'm so happy that I get to be friends with you two. Ever since I got here it's been really tough to make friends but you two are at like the top of the ladder and so I know that when people see me with you...things will get much easier for me."_

I smiled as her blue eyes trapped me.

My fingers itched to touch her and my lips longed to kiss her again.

Quinn nodded absently as she screwed the lids onto the mugs and slid one over to me.

_"How's your head?"_ She asked as she produced two painkillers.

I rolled my eyes and swiped the pills from her hand and drank them down before responding.

_"Ready?"_ I asked as I looked at the two blondes in my kitchen.

_"Yep."_ Quinn said as she straightened her uniform.

_"So excited!"_ Britt said as she quickly cleaned her glass and dried it.

I hadn't seen anyone do that before either.

Not even Quinn and her impeccable manners.

This girl was just...amazing.

As we were walking out the door, my phone buzzed.

* * *

**_Change of plans, Aden has an emergency surgery here...so your mom is flying out to be with him. I just got into Dayton...I'll see you after practice.-Marco_**

Shit.

There was no way that I could handle a hangover, practice and then whatever Marco had in store for me.

But there was no way that I could skip practice.

Fuck.

I was so screwed.

I made a million mistakes in practice and ended up having to run twenty-three laps, one lap for every mistake.

But I was on the track team so it wasn't such a horrible punishment.

Sue knew that but she didn't make a big deal about it.

I think she knew that something was off with me and wasn't going to put me through anything else.

She knows more than she lets on...I'm sure of it.

When I finished my laps, practice was just ending so I was banished to the bleachers to wait for Sue's end of practice speech about how despicable we all were.

Even though it was pretty clear that we were amazing.

* * *

I dug through my Cheerios bag and grabbed my phone.

_**I'm waiting for you in the school parking lot.-Marco**_

My heart started racing as I heard footsteps making their way over to me.

_"Hey...what's going on San?"_

I looked up to see Quinn and Brittany walking towards me.

Q immediately knew from the look on my face just what it was.

Only Marco set me on edge like this.

_"I just...really need to go."_

_"Go ahead...I'll deal with Sue."_

_"Thanks, Q."_

_"Call me later...if you can?"_

_"I'll try."_

She hugged me awkwardly and then I jogged towards the parking lot.

Brittany appeared clueless as she waved at me.

I waved back trying to remember the sweetness of her for when I was broken and bruised later.

Despite my legs feeling like jelly, I rushed to the parking lot as fast as I could.

I really didn't want the other Cheerios to see how I was getting home.

Especially not Brittany.

* * *

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Marco please!"_ I kept crying out as I laid bent over on my bed as Marco took his belt to my ass and legs.

I had my head in a pillow, the one that Britt had slept on and it was the only thing that kept me calm enough to handle this.

Especially after all those laps.

_"How could you let her touch you? I am supposed to be the only person who touches you!"_

_"I know, I'm SORRY!"_ I screamed as he came down across my back.

_"Not good enough." _

_"Please...I'll do anything."_ I choked out as the belt came down, again and again.

_"Of course you will! Up on the bed...assume the position."_

I climbed up on the bed and knelt on all fours.

I was so sore and so tired as my tears soaked my face.

_"Don't you make a sound."_

_"Please."_ I whispered.

His hand came down on sore ass and I had to bite my lips to keep from screaming.

_"Good girl."_

I closed my eyes and buried my face further into the pillow as Marco swiftly entered me and rutted on top of me.

All I could smell was Brittany and as I thought about her smile, I felt my body go numb.

Marco couldn't hurt me anymore.

He could have my body but he would never have my heart.

* * *

He collapsed on top of me and smacked my ass again, bringing me back from the edge of sanity.

_"Make me dinner."_

I nodded and slowly climbed down from the bed.

I couldn't show him how much I was hurting because he got enjoyment out of that.

No.

I had to be smart.

So I leaned over him and kissed his lips.

He held my head in place as his tongue drove into my mouth.

I wanted to gag but I didn't.

I moaned instead.

He slapped my ass again and I yelped.

_"I'm not going to ask again."_

_"Okay." _

I scurried out of the room so that he didn't get angry.

I just wanted to fucking kill him!

* * *

I served him a huge heap of food and then before I went upstairs to feed him, I went into Papi's study and pulled out more painkillers.

Having a father that's a doctor is amazing when you need it to be.

I swallowed two dry and then made my way upstairs.

He was fast asleep on his back, naked as the day he was born.

I put the plate down on the desk and then hovered above him.

This could all be over.

I could choke him to death.

And then I was doing it.

I had my hands around his neck and was pressing down hard on his trachea with my thumbs.

His eyes snapped open and he looked at me with murder in his eyes.

Shit.

I saw it coming in slow motion.

But I wasn't ready for it as his fist hit me straight against my temple.

And then everything went black.

* * *

_**A/N: The next part is trigger light. Promise.** _


	2. For Those Below

_**A/N: Note the change in POV to Quinn's. :) Happy reading! **_

* * *

**Chapter 2: For Those Below (Mumford And Sons)**

* * *

_"Is she okay?"_

_"Huh?" _

Britt and I were in my backyard running through the new drill that coach had wanted perfected.

As team captain, I had to be perfect and with Brittany's natural rhythm she was supposed to be giving me notes on what to fix.

But instead it seemed that Britt was stuck on San's early departure from practice.

The terror on her face had told me everything that I needed to know.

She was so proud and I knew for a fact that telling Britt would not fly with her.

I was insanely worried, which was why I was trying to distract myself but apparently that wasn't going to happen.

_"Santana, last night she was really upset in the treehouse and then at practice she was really unfocused and then she left looking like someone had killed her cat."_

I shook my head at her accurate description of my troubled best friend.

_"What you will learn, Brittany is that San is very guarded and she has a tough time at home sometimes. Her parents are really strict."_

_"Strict?"_

_"Yea, she has to follow a ton of rules. Times like last night aren't something regular."_

_"Oh."_

_"Yea...trust me, when she can, she will call. In the meantime...show me again how to make this move easier?"_

_"Oh sure!"_

* * *

The call didn't come.

Britt had eaten dinner with me and my mom and we had watched two Disney movies before she headed home.

In all that time, I got nothing from San which wasn't normal.

Something was off.

I knew it.

_"Hey Pumpkin, I'm headed out for the week, take care of your mom and stay away from those boys."_

Daddy poked his head in my doorway and looked at me with a smile.

I hopped off my bed and hugged him tightly before leaning up and kissing his cheek.

_"Okay, Daddy. No boys. I'll see you Friday?"_

He nodded and then cupped the back of my head before dropping a kiss on my forehead.

_"Yes and then we are all going to start planning our summer vacation...so come up with some ideas."_

_"Okay. I love you, Daddy."_

_"I love you too, Pumpkin."_

* * *

It was really late and it was pouring outside.

There was a knocking at my window just as I was about to turn off my light and go to sleep.

It could only be one person.

When I pulled my window open, there was my best friend looking like a shivering, drowned rat with a huge bruise covering her face.

Her eye was swollen shut and her lip looked busted.

_"Oh my God...what did he do!" _

She just looked at me with her one good eye and shook her head.

_"Can I...it's cold."_ She muttered.

I jumped back and helped her onto my carpet.

That's when I realized that she had no shoes on.

She was in pretty bad shape.

I knew that it was crazy but I was strong, so I lifted her clear off the ground and quietly crept into my bathroom.

_"No."_ She sobbed.

She hadn't been in this tub since she lost her baby but I didn't think I could carry her again...plus I didn't want to wake my mom.

_"Please San...we'll be quick."_

I knew that she didn't want to agree but she looked so tired, so I quickly rushed through stripping her down.

Once I managed to get her under the shower she curled up against the wall and started to cry.

I was almost frantic in my need to get her calm.

But she wouldn't.

I had one more option...she would hate me for it but if she was serious about this girl then she needed to be open with her.

Starting now.

* * *

San was curled up around my stuffed lamb crying her eyes out when I heard a knock at my bedroom door.

I stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind me.

Britt looked nervous, I hadn't told her what was wrong...just that San needed her.

_"I let myself in...is that okay?" She said quietly._

_"Yea, my mom is passed out so no worries."_

_"Um...okay. Is Santana in there?"_

_"Look...before you go in, she's in bad shape. She doesn't know that I called you. Please don't make me regret it. Okay?"_

_"Okay."_

It had been risky calling Brittany but the moment that San lifted her head and saw Brittany standing over the bed with a soft smile, I knew that it had been the right move.

Britt quickly stripped out of her jacket and shoes and climbed on my bed like she had done it a million times before.

I climbed on the other side of San and laid there and watched as Britt pulled San against her and held her tight.

San sobbed harder but Brittany just held her tight until she fell asleep.

I knew that I would probably get hell for it the next day but for now, the fact that she was asleep was a blessing.

It gave me a chance to treat her busted lip and put some ice on her face.

* * *

Early the next morning, Britt and I woke up to an empty bed.

San had left sometime after we had both fallen asleep.

I should have known that she would.

She had just been open and vulnerable in front of her crush.

My phone was blinking.

She had messaged me.

**_Fabray rulebook. No pow wows.-San_**

**_Oh and thank you.-San_**

When I looked over at Brittany I could see that she was smiling down at her phone too.

She looked over at me and then held her phone up.

**_Hey B, nice to know that I have finally had the perfect hug! :)-Santana_**

* * *

**_A/N: I liked this. It was really crazy to write! :) What did you think?_**


End file.
